User blog:WikiaVigilante/ DISHONORED IDEAS
There's alot of things that Arkana Studios did right with Dishonored. It has effective controls and gameplay mechanics, interesting and unique powers that don't break the game if you overindulge on one in particular, and characters you'd expect in a dark noir setting (although admittedly, some of the side characters were the most fascinating and likeable). This page is mainly to voice my fruitless opinion, at what I would like to see in a future Dishonored game or downloadable content. WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, OR NOT AT ALL. VERA MORAY, THE WITCH OF DUNWALL ' ]]'Now hear me out on this. I would like to play DLC as Vera Moray. Do you hear that? It's the sound of disbelif. I swear, this will make sense in a minute. When you encounter Vera Moray in Dishonored (if you do at all, you speedrunners) she is called Granny Rags by most. She is an ancient, decrepit, delisuional old blind woman living in filth. She was once a powerful noblewoman, whose obsession with the Outsider led her to murder each and every one of them, and carve Runes from their bones. If she is confronted in The Flooded District mission, she reveals that she has supernatural abilities just like Corvo Attano and Daud. She can teleport around the cavern you fight her in with the assistance of strange markings on the ground, summon a swarm of rats, create a massive shroud of fog that covers the arena, and cannot be killed or subdued without destroying her Cameo, the source of her powers. Now tell me, wouldn't it be fun if Arkane Studios decided to make a DLC where you play as a younger version of this madwoman, lurking around Dunwall, hunting down and killing her family and friends? Creating Runes from them that enhance your own powers? It'd be fascinating if you'd ask me. And, on a side note, they could even include a near impossible achievement of trophy that required the use of no powers. THE MORLEY INNSURECTION, REVOLUTION IN DUNWALL during The Light at the End]]Morley is an island in the Empire of Isles that a thinly veiled reference to Ireland, much like Gristol, the island that Dishonored takes place in, is an allusion to England. When Gristol began rapidly expanding, the nations of Serkonos and Tyvia quickly submitted without conflict. However, Morley opposed. After a series of naval battles and operations, the island eventually was annexed into the Empire, and the rest is history. During this time, the Royal Spymaster position became public knowledge, and the position of the Lord Protector was established, due to a high number of assassination attempts on the ruler of the Empire. This could be a perfect setting for a prequel to Dishonored. Revolutions are almost always a source of moral ambiguity, something Dishonroed needed more of in my opinion. For example, the people of Morley want to remain independent from the imperialistic Empire, even through it may mean a better quality of life and peace in both lands. Security may be increasing in Dunwall, or anywhere else for that matter, due to the startlingly high number of assassinations, and the fact that Morley rebels have been using the Dunwall Sewers as a cover for guerilla attacks in the city. The narrative of security versus liberty during a major conflict could certainly be fascinating from any perspective, the first Lord Protector, or the lowly rebel gifted by the Outsider. SAMUEL BEECHWORTH, THE FERRYMAN OF CHANGE ' atop the Amaranth]]'As the ferryman of Corvo Attano throughout the game, many get to learn more about the humble former sailer. He greatly respects Corvo, is strongly opposed to violence and murder, is very progressive, and, if the Heart is to be believed, went to sea to forget a hopeless love. Depending on the player's Chaos by the last mission, The Light at the End, Samuel will either thank Corvo for not murdering everyone, tell Corvo he never wants to see him again, or alert the guards of Kingsparrow Island by firing a pistol into the air. After Emily Kaldwin is saved and Farley Havelock is dealt with, it will be revealed that Samuel Beechworth has survived the Rat Plague, become lost at sea, or simply died. Now unlike, Vera Moray, he does not have magical powers of a convulted backstory, but he could play a part in a prequel to Dishonored. Perhaps during the Morley Insurrection as a soldier with information on a military target, or an ally akin to Piero Joplin (but without the pervertedness and insanity). Personally, I'd probably buy a game where you just play as him being in the Navy, with no powers aside from the ability to hold a sword and gun. I doubt many others would though. PANDYSSIA, THE NEW WORLD ]]Pandyssia is a supercontinent of jungles, mystical civilizations, and the rat plague. Vera Moray, Anton Sokolov, and countless others have traveled to this land, and returned bearing the ideology of the Outsider. Dishonored that the Pandyssian Continent is his home, and that the people inhabiting it worship him. The Abbey of the Everyman condemns the land of heretics, and a book, Mysteries of Pandyssia isn't very supportive either. Imagine a game where you are a colonist of the Empire of Isles sent to the Continent with the promise of wealth, or perhaps political asylum, if you manage to collect resources and investigate. The expedition inevitably turns sour, the colonist is given the Mark of the Outsider, and is forced to survive hoards of psychotic natives, possibly of Aztec inspiration. This could easily merge with the stealth aspects of Dishonored, trying to eliminate members of the Outsider-worshipping civilization and the corrupt men who sent you on the journey to begin with, all the while trying to survive the monsterous creatures that inhabit the Continent's surface. THE FUGUE FEAST, THE TIME BETWEEN TIMES ' ]]'Now this is likely one of the best ideas that Arkane could possibly use for a future installment of Dishonored. The Fugue Feast is a period of time that exists outside of the calendar because the High Overseer hasn't reset it yet. Therefore, the events that occur in that time do not technically exist, giving partiers free reign over themselves and likely, the law. Now, imagine this: Corvo Attano and Emily Kaldwin are in Dunwall Tower during the Feast, after the events of Dishonored. They soon realize that there are intruders in the Tower, searching for Emily to assassinate her. Corvo, being the Lord Protector is forced to protect the Empress as she flees to safety, and the bodyguard dispatches the men. After saving Emily, he then heads into Dunwall to seek out their fellow conspirators. ''Viola! ''That would make an awesome game or downloadable content, in my opinion. Arkane Studios could even make Emily react in different ways depending on your ending of the first game, because yes we do have that kind of technology (see Metal Gear Solid). The city would be in absolute chaos, not from the Rat Plague, but from the citizens themselves. An epic setting. Well I hope I entertained whoever may be reading this now. Of course, these are just things I'd want to see in a future Dishonored game if I had the power to make Arkane Studios do whatever I wanted. But of course, I do not, so expect to see something else. In the meantime, I'll still be trying to get Mostly Flesh and Steel... Category:Blog posts